Beauty is imperfection
by your pushing me away
Summary: "So, what don't you like about yourself?" Murdoc cringed at the question. There were so many answers to that one.Noodle/OC I'll update evry tuesday or wed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own gorillaz

**AN: I'm making this first chapter up as I go, so I don't care if you give me shit for it. I actually encourage you to give me shit. Now, enough of me, enjoy or don't enjoy this story. (Nip/Tuck fans will understand where most of these ideas and outlooks sprouted from.)**

"I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Noodle ran to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw a man with a frown on his face, stubble, and dark shades. When she opened the door she saw a smile on his face, a smile so happy she couldn't tell if it was fake or not. He confidently held out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Alex Niccals, Murdocs cousin." She daintily shook his hand and cocked her head to the side. "Murdoc's down stairs in the carpark, just look for the Winniebago." An amused smile spread across his face. "He still has that piece of shit?" "I don't appreciate your language," She said in a soft tone of voice. From then on he knew she was his. Girls like that were his specialty. She lead him to the elevator and pressed the button that lead to the carpark. "So... how old are you?" She looked upwards to the tall, dark man and frowned. "Fourteen." He also frowned. The elevator came to a stop and he walked out. "Nice meeting you." She gave a shy smile and the doors closed.

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

"Calm tha fuck down, I'm coming." Murdoc slipped on a pair of black pants and grabbed the Jim Beam bottle on the floor. Before he could reach the door Alex walked in, uninvited. "Jesus, zip your fly, your pubes are sticking out." He one arm hugged him and pulled out the pack of lucky lungs. "Smoke?" Alex nodded and pulled one out of the pack. "My god, they still make these?" He lit the fag and took a long drag. "Sit, sit." Murdoc threw the clothes off the leather couch and they both sat down.

"So, what don't you like about yourself?" The question made Murdoc cringe. There were a lot of answers to that one. "Your the professional, you tell me." He took out a red marker and pulled murdocs face closer. He began to draw lines on and around his nose. "A nose job would do the trick, we'll have to reconstruct it, the cartilage Is cracked and bent." He began drawing lines around his mouth. "A face lift would take off ten years, but you might look a little fake if I did give you one." He finished drawing more lines on his four head and put the cap back on the marker. "Take a look in the mirror." Murdoc walked to his mirror and gasped. Every little imperfection, even the ones barely noticeable were mapped out on his face. "Sweet Satan."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is also being made up as I go along. I promise it will be longer.**

"Don't get discouraged Muds, people get old." He patted Murdocs shoulder and put his coat on. "should I find a hotel?" Murdoc snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "'Course not, you can stay here." Alex nodded and smiled. "Whose the feisty Asian?" Murdoc shot him a look. "She's seventeen, don't even think about it." Alex paused and frowned. "She told me she was fourteen."

"Well, that's her way of telling you ta fuck off. She's too nice to turn someone down, it makes her feel bad. She's a perfect soul, not scarred and damaged like us, so stay away from her." He nodded. "I'll go check the place out." Murdoc chuckled. Why, so you can find more imperfections?" Alex gave a small laugh. "That's cold."

"So you lied." Noodle snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. "W-what?" He stood over her looking intimidating. "You said you were fourteen, how old are you really?" She nervously looked back and fourth. "Sixteen." He smiled. "Do you have a problem? They have medication for compulsive lairs." She began to feel uneasy. "Your seventeen aren't you?" She nodded and looked down. "Relax, I'm just bustin' your balls." She frowned at what he said and looked up. "You can say no without lying." She nodded and he stepped out of the kitchen. "Who was that?" 2D opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. "Murdocs cousin, Alex." He nodded and took a sip. "Don't spread your germs, we all drink out of that." He shrugged and twisted the cap back onto the orange juice. "Is he nice, or is he like murdoc?" "He's nice, but I can't tell if he's faking it or not." A smile spread across his face. "What?" The smile grew wider. "What?," she asked more furiously. "Nothing. It's just the way you said that, kinda sounded like ya fancy him. "She shook her head in disgust."

"I don't like him, I think he's interesting." He nodded. "But that's how it starts out. Then, you think he's attractive, then you fall head over heels." She angrily grabbed the juice from his hand and put it in the fridge. "Wonder if he likes aggressive girls." Before she could reply, he ran out of the kitchen smiling.

She stared at her alarm clock. It was three am and she couldn't sleep. She heard a noise and sat upright. She could hear footsteps approach the door, and she turned on her light switch. The door opened and she grabbed the banana next to her bed as a weapon . "Whoa, this isn't the guest room." He eyed the banana and smiled. "Having a party, are we?" It took her mind a minute to figure out what he said. "Why would I use a banana?" A satisfied look appeared on his face. "Not that I ever." He nodded again."Sure, whatever you say." He shut the door and she sat on her bed, blushing. She hadn't ever, nor had she thought about it. But now the idea seemed appealing. She looked left and right as if someone were hiding and watching. Slowly she crept her hand into her pajama bottoms and dragged her hand across herself. She shuddered and bit her bottom lip."Hey, do you know where the cafe is?" She threw the blanket over herself, surprised. "N-no." He nodded and shut the door. She felt an adrenaline rush, and decided to not try again tonight. Feeling dirty and surprised, she tried to go back to sleep.

The alarm went off and she pressed the button. Six am, the only time she could take a shower without being bothered. She grabbed her clothes and a towel from the closet.

She opened the door and immediately dropped her things. He didn't even cover himself. After about ten seconds she covered her eyes. "I'm sorry." He laughed. "It's alright." She left and went back to her room. It was still dark out, as it always was in winter or around Kong, And she went back under her covers. Were they all that big? She didn't know if it would even fit inside her. She tried shaking the thought, but her mind wouldn't let it go. She began to worry about things she never worried about. Was it weird that she was seventeen and had never hit it off? Was her ass big or shapely enough? How would she make the first move? All these questions were building up inside her and were causing anxiety. Was it anxiety? It felt different. She sighed and rolled over, pinning her hand to her thy. Then it hit her. She sat upright and slowly pulled her pj bottoms off to her knee's. She stroked her hand across herself the same way she did last night. Her toes curled up and she arched her back. Noodle pulled her pajamas off and spread her legs open, the strain making her tighter. It worried her that she could only fit one finger in herself, but she ignored it when the feeling rushed to her. She sat on her finger and began to lift herself up and down with her knee's, and her breathing became heavier. One hand on her socked foot, the other inside her, she stretched back and moaned. Her hand shook, and she her whole body shuttered. Now she felt tired again, but the need for sleep was forgotten and she felt wrong. Disgusted with herself, she went back to the shower to wash the guilt an and wetness off her inner thy.

**AN: I hope you didn't mind the scene, that's why it's rated M.**


End file.
